Summer changing
by isthereanamethatisnttaken
Summary: Quinn broke Rachel's heart, at the end of the school year, Rachel goes to California for the Summer and comes back different. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second fic , I really hope you like this. English is not my native language, that would be portuguese, so I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes that you may find. I'm currently writing another fic, but I think that I can write both. And to a guest who commented on "Salvation" I am planing on writing that fic, but when you commented I had already written all of this, there was just a paragraph missing. I'm going to see if I can write two stories at the same time, and if I can I'll see if I think I can maybe write three. I don't know if the guest will see this, but if not I'll post it on the other fic when I update it.**

**I' not sure about the tittle and the summary, if you can think of any good ones please let me know.**

**Please review to let me know what you think, and if you think I should continue this.**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Rachel P.O.V**

I changed a lot during this past summer, I became more carefree, and I don't even remember with how many girls I have hooked up with already, much less their names. I'm lucky that I won't have to see them again since I spent the summer in California, I was there for my grandma's funeral, I actually hadn't met her at all, she cut of her ties with my dad once he came out. I honestly don't understand why she did that he was her only son...

Apparently she was a very wealthy woman, and she wrote in her will that she wanted half of her fortune to go to my dad has an apology for the way she treated him, surprisingly she left the other half to me, she must have felt bad about not meeting me. The funeral was at the beginning of Summer vacation, but my dads decided to stay there for the rest of the summer, of course my begging, wich I'm not proud of, might of have helped a little.

You might be wondering what happened to me, I used to be such a goody-two-shoes and I was so obsessed with Broadway and getting all the solos, don't get me wrong, I still want to be on Broadway and I still love to sing, but I'm not so obsessed with it anymore, I have more things going on for me right now, and don't even get me started on the way I dressed, I mean, come on argyle? Every time I look at photos of me I almost want to throw up.

I'm getting of topic here, so you might think that I changed because of California, but that's not really why I changed, it just help me change, but what actually made me want to change the way I was, was something that happened _before _I went to California, in fact I was still at school.

You see I, Rachel Barbra Berry, the schools loser was dating Quinn Fabray, that's right, HBIC, captain of the Cheerios Quinn Fabray, I tough we were happy, we dated for almost a year, and we weren't out, but that was just because of her dad, at least that's what she had me believe in. But then she broke my heart.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

It's monday, Quinn and I had a date last night, it went great, we went to this restaurant that stays right outside of Lima. Are you wondering why we went that far? Well a side from the fact that that restaurant is a thousand times better than the other two restaurants that are in Lima, we went there because we don't want to be seen by anyone, in small town news travels fast, and don't want the news of our relationship to get to Russel's hears.

Nobody knows we are dating, well nobody but Santana, Brittany and Puck, Santana knows because she basically forced the information out of Quinn, so as soon as Santana knew Brittany knew, and Puck knows because I told him. Nobody but Quinn, Santana and Brittany know that Puck and I have been friends ever since we were small, he likes too call himself my jewbro, but to protect his popularity I made him promise me that he would treat me just like any other jock does, the same with Santana and Quinn, they have to treat me just like any other cheerleader does. Brittany doesn't have to do it because she is basically friends with anyone.

I am so tired right now, Glee just ended, and as always they didn't want to ear what I had to say, I understand that sometimes I am a bit annoying but were supposed to be a family right? I don't feel a part of a family there, mostly because families protect each other. I am walking across the parking lot, At least I' going to meet Quinn at the park later. I'm almost at my car when I notice her standing there with her hands behind her back.

I immediately get a smile on my face and approach her. "Hello Qu..." I didn't have time to finish what I was saying when I felt not one but two slushies being thrown my way, I look at her and finally understand why she had her hands behind her back, she's holding two, now empty 'big gulps'.

"Hello RuPaul, this is just to remind you of the position you have in this school." I heard Quinn say, I can't believe this is happening, I just pass by her and get in my car, luckily my dads aren't hoe so I got upstairs and shower. I don't know what happened, but I still have the hope that she was just pretending, and someone was hidden somewhere, so I still go to the park, I stay there the rest of the day but she never shows up.

I cry myself to sleep because my first love, and the girl I had fully given myself to had broken up with e in a very cruel way.

During the next week I avoid her like the plague, wich isn't very hard to do to someone if they are doing to you too. We only saw each other in glee club and today wasn't jut the last day of school it was also the last day of school so I decided to sing.

"So does anyone have any song to sing as a goodbye?" asked and I immediately raised my hand wich earned a few groans from several people. "Ok Rachel the stage is yours."

I sat at the piano thankful that Brad wasn't there. I closed my eyes and start playing.

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did**

**And you were strong and I was not**  
**My illusion, my mistake**  
**I was careless, I forgot**  
**I did**

**And now when all is done**  
**There is nothing to say**  
**You have gone, and so effortlessly**  
**You have won**  
**You can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the sky line**  
**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**

**Falling out of love is hard**  
**Falling for betrayal is worse**  
**Broken trust and broken hearts**  
**I know.. I know**  
**Thinking all you need is there**  
**Building faith on love and words**  
**Empty promises will wear**  
**I know.. I know**

**And now when all is gone**  
**There is nothing to say**

**And if youre done with embarrassing me**  
**On your own you can go ahead tell them**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the sky line**  
**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**

**I remember years ago**  
**Someone told me I should take**  
**Caution when it comes to love**  
**I did**

**Tell them all I know now**  
**Shout it from the roof tops**  
**Write it on the sky line**  
**All we had is gone now**

**Tell them I was happy**  
**And my heart is broken**  
**All my scars are open**  
**Tell them what I hoped would be**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible**  
**Impossible, impossible.**

When I finished playing I had tears in my eyes, I looked around and one of the first things that I noticed was that Quinn looked guilty, she should after what she did to me. Everyone was silent, Finn was the first to speak. "That was really pretty Rachel, but you shouldn't sing that stuff to me, we're thru, you know that right?"

What? I felt dumb because I really didn't know what he was talking about... Sure we went ou for about a month but that was year ago... I didn't know what to say, but thankfully I dont have to say anything because at that moment the bell rings and we all leave the classroom quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I only updated this today because I wanted to answer a review from a guest, I don't know if your asking or accusing, but I swear I didn't know there was a fic that had Quinn breaking up with Rachel on a similar way and Rachel going to Paris and coming back rich, I only found out when RVFlorida told me, (RVFlorida didn't tell me the name so if you guys know it I would like to read it to see if I should keep going with mine,) and RVFlorida also told me there was a fic that Rachel went to California and became badass, I only wrote she went to California because I was listening to California gurls, and I don't plan on making her a badass per say, just kind of a player.**

**I also talked to snowdrop1026 and she said I shouldn't stop writing because there are plenty of stories on this site that have almost the same concept, but each author makes it their own. But if you guys think I should take this down because there is a fic with the same concept I will.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, favorited and/or followed this fic.**

**I apologise for the spelling and grammar mistakes. and I obviously don't own Glee.**

**Rachel is in bold, Allyson in **_italics_** and both is in _bold italics._**

* * *

**Rachel's P.O.V**

So now you know why I wanted to stay in California for the Summer, but now I'm back.

So today is monday, but it isn't the first day os school, no that was last week. I only arrived today and like an hour ago, my fathers didn't want me to come to school today since I only arrived in time to go to Glee club, but when I got a text from Allison saying she was going to audition today, I couldn't help it, I had to come today. We had planed on doing this on the first day, but then my flight got canceled and my fathers decided to stay there another week.

You must be wondering who is Allison and what it is that we had planed, well Allison is my best friend, I met her in California the second day I was there, so we have only known each other for two months, but she is like a sister to e already, she was the one that helped me change. We were lucky that our parents got along pretty well, honestly, I think our parents are almost best friends too. Her parents are both doctors, and during this Summer they got a job invitation from Lima's hospital, they came here last week. Allyson has short black hair and green eyes.

She's not my only best friend, I also have Puck, he knows all about my changing, I told him all about it thru the phone, we talked almost everyday, but it's nice to have a girl has a best friend.

We had planed that on the first day of school I would hide during the day, not show people I'm here, then when it was Glee time she would audition, with a song that we had turned into a duet, and when my time to sing came, I would just walk inside the room, I just want to surprise people.

I get out of my car, thankfully, there is no one is the parking lot, I don't want to be the center of attention before the time comes. I'm walking down the hallway when I see I see Allyson near the door, I go to her. "Hey All!" I say

"Rae!" She says and hugs me. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah me neither, but the plan is still on right?"

"Yeah of course, I'm just waiting for Mr. Shue to introduce m..."

She didn't even get to finish that sentence when we heard say. "Ok guys, we have a new member, she's going to audition, her name is Allyson Clark." We hear a few gasps.

She goes into the class room and I hear her say. "Hey, I'm Allyson, but my friends call e All, so you can call me Allyson." She goes quiet for a minute, she must be putting the CD on the player, then she starts to sing.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Just all like my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty_

I take advantage of the fact that people are distracted by the lyrics and went inside.

**When I'm out with my girl, I always play a bit bitchy**  
**Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me**

Almost everyone gasps.

_I'm the kind of girl the boys adore_  
**I'm the kind girls fantasize**  
_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy_  
_Would afraid you to turn out to be like_

_I may seem unapproachable_  
**But that is only for the girls who don't have**  
**The right approach whose ride**  
**Which makes a girl like me wanna hop in a roll**

_People think it's intimidating_  
_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_  
**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls**  
**Like staying home and being innocent**

**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**  
**Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty**  
_When I'm out with my girl, I always play a bit bitchy_  
_Can't change the way I am** sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_  
**I always shock with the things I say**  
_I was always the kid in school_  
_Who turned up to each class 'bout an hour late_

_And when it comes to the gals I'd lay_  
**I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that**  
**I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy**

**People think intimidating**  
**When a girl is cool with her sexuality**  
_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls_  
_Like staying home and being innocent_

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
_Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty_  
**When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy**  
**Can't change the way I am_ sexy, naughty, bitchy me_**

_Sexy, sexy, sexy_  
**Naughty, naughty, naughty**  
_Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me_  
**Sexy, sexy, sexy**  
_Naughty, naughty, naughty_  
**Bitchy, bitchy, bitchy me**

_People think it's intimidating_  
_When a girl is cool with her sexuality_  
**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls**  
**Like staying home and being innocent**

I_ pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_  
**Just like all my thoughts, always get a bit naughty**  
_When I'm out with my girls, I always play a bit bitchy_  
**Can't change the way I am,_ sexy, naughty, bitchy me_**

**I like all of my shorts to be a little too shorty**  
_Unlike all of my gals I like them tall with money_  
**I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty**  
_Can't change the way I am **sex****y,**** naughty, bitchy me**_

**I pick my skirts to be sexy**  
_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_  
**When I'm out with my girls bitchy**  
_Can't change I am, **sexy, naughty, bitchy me**_

As we sang we mostly danced with each other, and when we were done we looked at all the gleeks faces, most of them have shocked expressions, the only one's who don't have a shocked look are Brittany, who was smiling, and Puck who was grinning. Puck I understand, but Brittany?I don't know why the Hell she was smiling.

They can be shocked because of two things, the song and the way I'm dressed. I bet it's both, I'm wearing really short shorts, a black tank top that says Rotting in with letters, it's tucked under the shorts, I'm also wearing black converse, and a black hat. I don't always were this style, I usually just wear jeans and a thank top, but todays is so hot,and it kind of fits the song, so I tought why not?

As I expected Puck was the first to talk. "That was hot!"

What I wasn't expecting was to hear Brittany say. "Yeah."

I was about to talk when Puck hugged me. "I missed you." The people who didn't know Puck very well usually say that he is a badass that doesn't care about woman's feelings, but they couldn't be more wrong, Puck was really a big softie.

"We talk everyday... But yeah I missed you too." I heard Allyson clear her throat from beside me. Oh that's right I had completely forgotten about the audience we had, I turned to them, they were still in shock, I mean come on I now that I just dropped a bomb on them but still. "Ok if you guys are just gonna sit there I'm gonna leave, I have somewhere to be."

What I said brought almost all of them to reality, Mercedes and Kurt immediately got their cells, Mr. Shue was the first to speak. "That was very good, but highly inappropriate, please don't perform songs like that anymore.

"Of course Mr. Shue" Allyson and I said at the same time.

* * *

**The song I used is "Sexy naughty bitchy me" By Tata Young so obviously I don't own it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I know I took a while to update this, and that this is small, but what can I say, writers block's bitch. Thank you to all of those who commented, reviewed or favorited this fic. I apologise for the grammar and spelling mistake, if you find one, please let me know.**

**I know it's small, but I'm trying to get my brain to work, also, I don't know if I'll be able to update this fic like I did before,I have to study, but I will update it at least once a week. Please review.**

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

**Rachel's .P.O.V**

It was only yesterday that I made my appearance i Glee club, and since Glee was the only thing I attended yesterday, the rest of the school hasn't seen my change, but judging by the amount of people that are standing on the parking lot looking at my car, I bet that they gave at least heard of it. I really can't deal with so many people right now, I'm so tired, I knew I should have left the club earlier, and to top it all up I have a terrible hang over.

As I put my sunglasses I heard Allyson say. "You ready?"

"Yep" As soon as we exit the car I start to ear the people whisper and I can't help to roll my eyes, if they react like this just by seeing my change in clothes, I can't wait to see how they are going to react once I how my "new" personality.

I know it's stupid, but as we're are heading towards the entrance, I can feel as if I am being watched, I know that there are a lot of people looking at me, but it's weird, I feel as if there is someone watching my every move... Oh well. As soon as we get inside the bell rings, luckily we share the same class so we head there together, when we get there we decide to sit in the back corner, she sat near the all and I sat on her left, I kept my sunglasses on due to the amount of light in the room.

I am resting my head on my harms to calm the hangover a bit, so I didn't notice Santana approach me. "Hey hobbit that's my seat."

I roll my eyes. "There are more chairs available Santana."

Santana glares at me, and is about so say something, but Mr, Shue entering the classroom interrupts her. "Alright guys please take a seat." I notice that during our talk more students entered the room and taken their sits, so the only one available was the one next to mine. When Santana noticed this, she mumbled something but sat down anyway. "Rachel, please take off your sunglasses." I hear Mr. Shue say, I roll my eyes but take them off anyway, and as soon as I do I have to close my eyes.

The light is so strong, I hear Allyson chuckle beside me. "I don't know how you're not like me right now..."

"Well unlike you I only drank two bees, not ten, and what else did you drink?"

"How the hell should I know? I lost track after the third shot."

"What? Since when do you drink?" Apparently we had a eavesdropper...

"Since when is that any of your business?"I say a little bit harsher then what I intended.

"Chill, I just never toke you for the type that drank that's all." She says defensively. I like Santana, she harsh, and bitch, but she had a good heart and takes care of the people she cares about,

"Well I wasn't, but people change." That's all I say to her.

I try to pay attention during class but it is really hard, yesterday I only went to bed at three am, and I got up at six, unsurprisingly not even half way thru the class I fall asleep. I only wake up when the bell signaling the end off the class goes off, and thank the Gods that I wasn't caught. "Thanks a lot for waking me All." I say sarcastically.

"Oh come on, I would have had woken you if Mr. Shue asked you something."

"And I would have answered how, exactly?"

She shrugs "I don't know." We both start laughing.

We are heading to my locker when we see Finn standing there, I really don't want to go there, but I also really need to. "Hey Rachel, All... Ally something right?"

"Allyson." She says.

"Hey Finn." I'm not even looking at him, hopping he will realize that I don't want him here, but apparently e doesn't.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out with me, we could go to Breadsticks."

I roll my eyes, I seem to be doing that a lot recently. "Can't I'm busy."

"But... I haven't even told you the day." I can hear Ally chuckle. God this guy is has dumb as a rock... I think that I just insulted rocks.

I turn to him. "Ok, tell me the day."

"Well I was thinking maybe friday?"

"Can't I'm busy." Now All went from chuckling to laughing out loud. Finn glares at her, well I think it's a glare, I swear no matter what expression he has he always looks constipated.

"We can go saturday, or maybe sunday?"

"Can't busy."

"Hey Finnocence Get the Memo, she doesn't want to go out with you"


End file.
